Sora? No, Sorano!
by Zeni Ooru
Summary: Sora gets bored and they crash on Earth. Sorano gets mistaken for Sora, by Goofy and Donald. How can things get worse? Oh, did I mention? Sorano's a girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeni: Hey there! I have been working on my other story FYI. So I can try and update every other day for this one too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only Sorano.**

Chapter wait… no Prologue.

Sora was bored, very bored.

"Ugh, Why can't we land somewhere, Donald." complained Sora, "I'm getting a bit tired sitting in the Gummi ship all the time."

"Be quiet Sora, don't be impatient." Donald let go of the wheel, "Uh, Donald," said Goofy, "What!?"

Donald yelled. His hand hit the wheel, making everyone fly over to the right, "AAAAAHHHH!" they all yelled, Sora's back hit a button, two actually. The first one was the EARTH Button, the other was an ESCAPE button.

Earth was the first, as they were hurtling towardsland, U.S.A . Sora flew out the escape hatch, but hung onto the Gummi.

**Meanwhile, ON Earth…**

"Sorano, go to your room, NOW." my mother said, "Okay, mom.". Hey there, my name's Sorano Hoshi, I have short spikey brown-sugar hair, sea blue eyes, 14, and tan skin. I am a tomboy and proud of it, I hated girly things, been mistaken for a boy countless times, even though I'm not completely flat chested, I dress very much like a boy to hide it, and I'm going to my room because I refused to wear a dress for a dinner.

When I got up to my room I climbed out the window onto the roof, looking at the stars. There was a strange one, it was coming closer, "A shooting star. I wish to get out of this place." and closed my eyes, BOOM!! I opened my eyes, it landed in a forest not too far, I climbed down off the roof onto the lawn and ran towards it.

**Sora and the others…**

Sora was knocked unconscious, and unseen by Donald and Goofy. "Sora! Sora! Where are you!?" they both yelled. There was a rustling in the bushes, "Who's there?" asked Donald, "Donald? Goofy?" I walked out of the bushes, "Sora! We're going, NOW!" said an angered duck. He grabbed me, "Wait! I'm not-" I was already pulled into their ship. The real Sora fell in behind the seats, still unconscious. "Guys listen, I'm-" I was cut off by Donald, "Not now Sora, it can wait."

"But-"

"Not NOW!"

"Just LISTEN!"

"NO-"

"LISTEN!"

By now they had taken off far away from Earth. "Gawrsh, your voice is a little high pitched Sora."

"That's because I'm not Sora! My name is SORANO! And-" by this time Sora had woken up.

"What's goin' on?" he looked at me, "and why is there another me?" I slapped my hand to my forehead, "No freakin' way… ugh.". Sora and Donald started to talk and it turned into and argument, "Guys…" I was trying to get them to stop, "Guys." didn't work, I put both middle and index finger in my mouth, flipped my tongue and blew. Very loudly, "Agh!" they covered their ears, "What'd you just do?" Sora asked, "Whistle." They were quiet, Sora broke it, "Why do you look like me?"

"Coincidence." I wasn't really sure, but I knew I had to go, "Do you guys have a bathroom?" they nodded. I walked towards it opening the door, it was very… clean, it had a sink, shower/tub, towel rack, and to my surprise girl _stuff_, and of course, a toilet. "Mind if I take a shower?" I asked, "Go ahead, you can borrow my clothes." Sora walked in and bought in a full set of clothes. As I took my shower I thought about what I should do.

Sora and the others were talking, "Sora, what are you doing?" asked Goofy

"I forgot to get him some boxers." Sora replied.

"Okay then." Sora walks in and sees my discarded clothes, "Better put these… what's this? A bra? Bras are for girls and he's a… SHE?" he the saw that I wore boxers as well. I turned off the water. Sora ran out of the bathroom. "Guys!" Sora whispered, "What?"

"Sorano's a girl." they had their mouths agape, I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, "Hey Sora, your clothes actually fit, and if you keep your mouths open a fly going to get in.". Their mouths were still open as if trying to say something, Donald finally got something out, "YOU'RE A GIRL!!" I smirked.

"Of course I am, I just probably forgot to mention it. How'd you find out?" they pointed to Sora, and he answered. "Well, I sort've went into the bathroom to give you some boxers and I found a bra. I put two and two together and found out." My wet hair hung down, I sighed, "Since you guys didn't know I won't do anything, if it happens again, think what will happen." they all went into a thinking pose and it clicked, they shuddered. "Okay." Sora came up and looked at me closely, "What day was your birthday?"

"Last Saturday." I answered, Sora looked relieved, "We aren't twins, or cousins or related in any matter." I saw a drip of water coming from my hair, I shook my head like a dog and then ruffled it up with the towel around my neck. "So am I staying?"

"I guess you could stay." Sora started,

"Sora we're about to land in Traverse Town." said Donald.

"Okay. Neither of them said anything so I guess you can stay." I nodded. I felt glad I took fencing and other sword style classes. I sat down in the seat waiting for landing. Everyone else did too.

CREEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!. Was the sound of the brakes and landing gear, "What happened exactly when you guys landed on Earth?" all of them were silent and shrugged. We walked out of the Gummi Ship, "Hey, you guys are back, with a Sora clone?" said Cid, "Uh Cid, this is Sorano, and she is not my clone, or relative, she's just somebody we sort've mistaken for me on Earth." explained Sora and the look on Cid's face was, hilarious! I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing, "Y-yo-you're a g-girl?!" he started laughing, "Ya gotta be kidding me!" I narrowed my eyes into a glare, he stopped laughing, "Okay, sorry 'bout that it's just that you look so much like Sora it's unbelievable."

"Well believe it Cid, I'm a girl and I got proof. Anyways it is most likely a coincidence that I look like Sora." I walked down to see if I was really here, "Hey, could you fix the creak in the breaks, please?" I ask. Cid nodded, motioned Sora to come over, he stood next to me, and he looked at us closely. "She has a girlier face, and has softer hair. Oh yeah, and a lot smaller feet." Cid had compared us, to see how much we look alike, "Hey! My feet aren't that big, I just wear big shoes!" the mystery had been solved about Sora's feet. Now for the others…

**Zeni: Yeah, there are a lot of mysteries about Sora. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Please Review! And yes it's the little purple button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeni: I have a very hard decision, who should Sorano be paired with?**

**SoranoxSora**

**SoranoxRiku**

**Soranox any other character**

**Sorano single**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or any songs that maybe mentioned in the story. I only own Sorano.**

Chapter 1

Sora and I were discussing the reason why he wears big shoes, he has feet slightly larger than mine, "You know if you grow out your hair, you could actually tell you're a girl." Sora said

"Nah, I like to see people's reactions and to see if they are smart enough to tell." I replied,

"So have you ever worn a skirt in your life?"

"Nope"

"Anything girly?"

"Not at all, except a bra and some other things we don't want to discuss."

"Why do you act like a boy?"

"I haven't really thought about it, I just find it more comfortable to act like a boy. Not having to worry about make-up, hair, etc., and I've mostly had guy friends, and some of them still don't know I'm a girl." We laughed at that. "How come didn't you tell them?"

"I've seen what happens when we get older and they start to treat me differently just because I'm a girl." Sora looked down at that, "Don't worry about it, they treated me normally after awhile and there are still my friends." Donald and Goofy came over, "Sora we need to talk to you, in private." commanded Donald. Sora and the other two walked off. I started to sing the Mickey Mouse March:

_Who's the leader of the club_

_That's made for you and me?_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_Hey there!_

_Hi there!_

_Ho there!_

_You're as welcome as can be_

_M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E_

_Mickey Mouse_

_Mickey Mouse _

_Forever let us hold our _

_Banner high!_

_Come along and sing a song_

_And join the jamboree!_

That was as far as I got before Donald interrupted, "Hey Sorano! Come here!" I walked over, as a I was doing so, Yuffie comes at me with a kick, I ducked, she decides to continue I dodged all her kicks, "Who are you and what did you do with Sora? He could never do that before." she interrogated, "I'm Sorano, I took self-defense." She paused, "You're a girl." Yuffie stated, "You're very smart, it took those three a lot longer."

"HEY!" Sora and Donald yelled. "Bye Yuffie." she left thinking, 'How does she know my name?'

"What is it guys?"

"How do you know our march?"

"On Earth, almost everyone does."

"Okay, anything else we should know."

"No, if you need to later, just ask."

"Are we going to check on the Gummi?" Goofy asked. "The Gummi should be done by now, and so should my clothes." I answered, I picked up my clothes and met up with them. (For those who want to know Sorano wears something like this, they're all boy types of clothes: Khaki baggy pants, black belt, white shoes size 8, white t-shirt with a dragon changing colors in the light, all colors between black and white, and black fingerless gloves.)

"Hey, we leaving yet?" I was a little impatient, bored and glad Sora asked the question. "Yes, we are leaving now Sora. Don't get bored this time." I giggled silently, and walked on the ship, searching my clothes everything still there, except something else was added. I pulled it out, surprised it could fit in my pocket, was a heavy bag, I looked in it. "What the…" inside was, a laptop, Ipod, chargers and, "Yes!" the KH and KH2 manga series. I checked the songs on the Ipod, made a play list for now.

Simple and Clean

Sanctuary (The first two are complete DURS!)

Blue Utada Hikaru

Hero

I'm just a kid Simple Plan

Teenagers My Chemical Romance

Boom Boom Dj Cammy

Fortunately nobody saw what I was doing. "So, what are where to next?" I ask, "Castle Oblivion." replied Sora in a serious tone, 'We're going there? That far in the storyline? If I can remember what happens next, I think they meet Riku and/or Kairi.' I took the heavy bag and it actually fit right into my pants pocket, again.

I prepared myself for the bumpy ride and landing. I swear that my head was still in space when we landed, I got up feeling lightheaded, I shook it off, "Are we allowed off now?" I asked dizzily, "Yeah come on!" I ran off the Gummi only to find Heartless getting ready to attack the Beast. "Sorano watch out!" yelled Goofy, I turned around seeing a very large heartless getting ready to swing at me, I yelled the first thing that came to mind, "FIRAGA!" it was engulfed in flames and disappeared, so did the others around it, "Wow," I felt a very tired, "Shouldn't do that too much."

From there I fought with my fists, and legs. Until something grabbed me from behind, it was Ansem!? He wasn't supposed to be here! Not now! He hit the back of my neck and I became unconscious out slowly, but surely, "Sorano!" the trio yelled, "I'm sorry guys…" was all I got out before I completely became unconscious. "Guys, come on! We got to save her!" yelled Sora, as we disappeared.

"Give us the Keyblade, Sora." was the command over and over again, in this room. A white room, white, no other color, but white, white and more white! "You guys have no sense of color, or are you colorblind?" I insulted, "And FYI I'm not Sora!". I kept telling them that, but they didn't believe me. I heard a click, somebody opened the blended in door, "This person is not Sora. " said the person as they walked in front of me, "Riku" was he person talking, he was also wearing that black outfit, "do you know how girly that outfit looks?" (I do think it looks a bit girly.) after that comment he glared at me pretty hard. It looks could kill, a lot of people would be dead right now, "Definitely not Sora, this person is way smarter."

"Why thank you Riku."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have my sources."

"You're very annoying."

"Congratulations, you are the hun- wait no," I stopped to count, using my fingers.

An hour and a half later…

"156,879, 156,880..."

2 hours, 48 minutes, and 32 seconds later…

"999,999, 1,000,000, person to say that to me. Hey Riku?" I poked him, a snore was all I got back. I clapped, he stayed asleep. I looked to where he came in, 'Nah I'll have my fun here first.' Before I actually got to do anything Sora barged in, not making any noise, "Sorano? RIK-" I out my hand over his mouth, and a finger to my lips, "I'm waiting for him to wake up, so now you can yell." I whispered and removed my hand, "RIKU!!" he fell over in surprise, thinking he's seeing double he shakes his head. "There must be some thing wrong with me.." or something along those lines.

**Zeni: Man I'm beat, it may only be 9:44 p.m. but I swam a lot.**

**Sorano: When she should have been doing her coughhomeworkcough. Don't do that it hurts.**

**Zeni: That's how my sister shuts me up and it works every time. Please review or I'll send Sorano to count you to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeni: Yo, I'm back and depressed. Somebody sent a very mean review to my other story. But I'll do my best to write this chapter and make it funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or KH2.**

Chapter 3

Riku looked up again, "Yup, there's something wrong with you if you let darkness shroud your heart." Sora and I commented, Riku stood and pointed at me, "You are so annoy-" I cut him off, "1,000,001, but it's the same person so…"

Donald and Goofy bust in, the scenery changes to the castle, "Don't start." All of us pull out our weapons, "Ready, steady, GO!" Riku disappears.

My eye starts to twitch, "Come back here! Come on, please!" that was NOT my voice, "Huh? Oh no!" was my reply. I was falling head first. Then everything disappears and gets blurry.

"Was this all a dream then? Was this all fake?" I asked myself. "No! Don't drown! Try to swim!" I didn't recognize the voice, 'Who is this? Why are they asking me to swim? I'm not drowning.' I felt myself plunged into water, I try to move but I can't, 'Why can't I move? Move body! MOVE!' my lungs were running out of air. 'Am I blind? 'Cause everything is black.' I try to move, my body was like lead, "No. NO I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!" I screamed, but all I heard were bubbles, the voice came back, "I can't lift her --.". 'Okay I'm going deaf too.' and my lungs couldn't do anymore. 'I guess I am going to die.'

I felt cold, 'Is this what death feels like? Wait I can feel? Dead people can't feel anything, so am I dead or alive?' I wondered, "You have a choice, would you like to prevent these things from happening or-" The voice started, but I was impatient.

"Or what? Or WHAT!"

"Don't interrupt, or keep going?"

I pondered for 3 minutes, "Prevent." I felt that plunging feeling again. "Riku! Riku! Come on we got to help her!" 'Sora's voice, except one thing, how could they tell I'm a girl!'. "Let's go help her." 'Riku's, I so hope that they aren't in they're swimming trunks.' I surfaced, being dragged by two pairs of arms. I felt sand, and shaking, I opened my eyes, to see bright sapphire ones, nose to nose, "Do you have a personal space bubble, 'cus your in mine." I told Sora, he immediately backed off. I examined myself, I was the same and you could see the under garment beneath the shirt, 'That's probably why.' the bag was there, surprisingly everything was dry. "Hey, you look like Sora." Riku had commented. "Yeah I do, my name is Sorano." I shook my head like a dog, the boys did the same and then I had a sudden urge to use my fists for whatever was behind me. I punched the thing behind me, it was black goo?

**Zeni: Sorry for the late update, my mom had also put in a new phone network too. And also for the short chapter.**


End file.
